Quick Response (QR) codes, and other optical barcodes, are a convenient way to share small pieces of information to users of mobile devices, wearable devices, and other smart devices. Typically, an optical barcode uses a finder pattern for identification of the optical barcode. Conventional finder patterns commonly use multiple generic markings conspicuously placed within the optical barcode. Such conspicuous and generic markings can be unsightly and often serve no purpose other than to function as a finder pattern.